


ten out of ten

by BloomingViolets



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, I just really love this rarepair even though no one knows these two, Just a quick drabble, M/M, Modern AU, These two are just a really slept on pair and I think they're so good, Yes it's a coffeeshop but I wrote this on the fly, btw yeah it's meant to be gay, jeorge likes astram ok, please come love them with me, yes jeorge used a god awful pick up line but you can't tell me he wouldn't just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: Jeorge really wishes he could say more to Astram than bad pick-up lines.





	ten out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> Jeorge and Astram are so good and I honestly wrote this on a whim hearing Astram's line about Jeorge in FEH <3
> 
> I still can't believe I'm one of the first if not the first fic for this pair...

“Heh, are you today’s date~? ‘Cause you’re a ten out of t-”

“Jeorge, stop that.” Astram shuts Jeorge down without a second thought, scoffing to add insult to injury. Jeorge just gives him a playful pout in response, taking a seat across him.

“Why?”

“Because we came out to this place--your suggestion--to get work done,” Astram answers too seriously, and Jeorge quietly laughs at that, covering his mouth with a hand. This earns him a raised eyebrow and a quiet ‘hmph’, only adding to the amusement.

“Yes, well, a bit of fun and-”

“No. Homework only, Jeorge.” Astram repeats himself, and Jeorge just sighs a little before giving up, returning to twirling his pen aimlessly. He sneaks a few glances at Astram before taking a sudden interest in his laptop, doing his best to evade Astram’s glare.

“_Jeorge-_”

“Yes, alright, alright. I’m working.” Jeorge reassures him, but in reality, he didn’t even have anything to do. He had already completed work two weeks ahead of the course schedule, and he’s not sure if his professor would tolerate opening a third week in advance for him. Jeorge doesn’t like to dawdle or waste time, but he doesn’t mind simply sitting in the cafe to spend a little more time with Astram, even if Astram wouldn’t humor him with any conversation. Oh, the woes of having a friend far too serious and goal-oriented.

“Stop staring at me. Don’t tell me you don’t even plan to get work done.” Astram’s voice snaps Jeorge out of his dream-like trance, and he straightens his posture in response.

“Ahaha, maybe not. I was hoping to…never-mind. I’ll get to work.”

“No, finish what you were saying.”

Jeorge doesn’t respond, intentionally tapping the keyboard obnoxiously loud, drawing irritated stares from nearby patrons for a moment before he quiets down, keeping his face behind the screen. He really wishes he could tell Astram he meant to say ‘I was hoping to spend a little more time with you’, but he doesn’t understand why sincerity was so difficult for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3 I'm honestly a little unsure if they're a little OOC or not but I had a lot of fun with it, so I think it's fine either way. Definitely see Jeorge being a little playful here and there with Astram being far more serious. I'm really thinking about giving them more stuff even if no one really knows this pairing. 
> 
> twitter: @pendantically  
carrd (has everything + curious cat on there): pendantically.carrd.co


End file.
